Talk:Scarlet Republic/@comment-25009444-20170205030651
Months had passed since the attack first began on German Europe and silence began showering the Scarlet Republic. Soon, unhappy with the current situation and leadership under President Harper, individual states began leaving the Scarlet Republic, and the USSR itself. By enacting an emergency protocol, local governors the military leaders loyal to them were able to take control of the local garrison, turning them into their own defence forces. The Scarlet Armed forces began attempting to take over control of the states once again by force but to no avail, especially former border states of the republic, where the concentration of troops are the heaviest and the SA wall had existed. Soon there were only South Egypt, North Sudan, Ethiopia, Xeno and Libya. With the shattered remains of Scarlet Republic at war with every single one of it's neighbours, a Motion of Non Confidence began spreading through the Republic. And finally, under tremendous pressure, the President decided to appear to talk about the future of the Republic. Station High Charity left slipspace over the republic along with it's defence fleet. Several transports carrying Harper and centurion groups descend to the surface. Finally Harper appears in front Scarlet Kremlin. But in the middle of his speech, another scarlet fleet leaves slipspace near the station and defence fleet and begins firing on it, along with half of the defence fleet itself. Loyal naval forces immediately heads towards earth, but a large amount of these ships were intercepted by other rebel warships. The battle can be seen from the surface, and Harper is immediately rushed away from the Capitol building towards his personal palace. Weeks past, and the fighting continues, however, nearly all of the forces loyal to Harper had been defeated. Most of his military officials that had once been loyal to him has defected. Finally, there were only him left and a handful of his personal guards left. In the weeks prior, several attempts were made to get him out of Scarlet to either an allied nation or off world, only to be met with failure. As the day moved on, his forward sentries fell silent one by one which meant there was only one thing left. As Harper sat in his office, the leader of his remaining guards entered. He asked for orders, to which Harper simply responded with "Vacate the building, I will stay here." His guard simply looked at him, hesitated, then saluted to him and left. As the door closed, Harper wrote a few more words into a book, signed it, and then put it away. He opened a drawer and took out his pistol, loaded it, placed it against his head and pulled the trigger. Several minutes later, the rebels reached his palace, and breached the building. The went through the mansion with zero resistance, and finally they reached Harpers office, broke down the door, saw him, face down on his desk, in a pool of blood. In the days following Harper's death, the country reformed into the New Scarlet Republic, removing their allegiance to the USSR, and reopening trade and travel to the rest of the world. The country was largely demilitarized, leaving only a handful of warships and less than a million professional soldiers. The remains of the military was either placed into reserves or scrapped, nothing being sold or given to other nations. Finally, the old flag of the Republic was cut from the Kremlin, and the first democratic election went underway, marking the begging of a new era for the war torn country.